


Offering

by Madita1908



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Blood Tears, F/F, Memories, Memory, Scáthach deserves love, cry, kiss, pre story, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Scathach the Shadow wasn't ready to lose this woman.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/Scáthach (Nicholas Flamel)





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> idk what this is, but enjoy!

Wrapping her arms tighter around the young woman, the Shadow tried to relax. Thoughts were running through her mind endlessly, trying to make sense of the words she had heard hours ago from the young woman in her arms. Drawing circles on the bare skin of the woman next to her, the shadow sighed.  
Scathach the Shadow wasn't ready to lose this woman.

Throughout her long life, Scathach had met numerous humani whom she had decided to train. The shadow had rules for training, rules after which she would choose her students. But as good as the rules were, they could be broken by her or her students within a heartbeat. And yet she had broken the most important one:  
Don't fall in love with your student.

It wasn't the first time that she had broken this rule. Centuries ago, the warrior maid had trained Cuchulainn and his brother-in-arms Ferdiad. She had fallen in love with Cuchulainn days after they started their training – and so did her twin sister. This had ruined her relationship with her sister and her handling of her love life.  
Learning from that mistake, Scathach had sworn to herself never to fall in love ever again. But here she was, her heart already given away.

Absently, she continued to draw circles on the back of the young woman but did not notice the glance of the woman in her arms.  
"What are you thinking about, Scathach?" The woman's voice was just more than a whisper, warm breath brushing over her ear.  
"About nothing", Scatty answered, but it was a terrible lie. She didn't want to talk about it but in an instant, the warm body of her friend wasn't next to her anymore. Slowly the cold claimed the spot, but Scatty didn't dare to pull the young woman back. Turning her head in the direction of her, Scatty admired the body in front of her. This girl wasn't considered a beauty these days but for Scatty she was the most beautiful being.  
"Don't lie to me", the woman said firmly and brushed the warrior's hand away, as she tried to touch her hand.  
"I am not lying to you, Jeanne. I never have." Scatty said in a tone Jeanne didn't know the red-haired know. It sounded sad and wounded.  
There was something deep buried inside of the inhuman, Jeanne could sense it.  
"Then tell me what is on your mind."

Scathach looked away. She couldn’t tell Jeanne what she was thinking. She couldn’t bear to tell her that story. She didn’t even want to think about it. It would open old wounds, and she would appear vulnerable, and the warrior didn’t want to show this to the young girl. Even though she knew that Jeanne would understand it, she reminded silent under the hard gaze of the mortal. There was more important stuff that they had to worry about than her mental state.  
Over the centuries, Scathach had learned how to hide her thoughts in front of others. But sometimes, even she could be overwhelmed by it, and then she started to slowly break apart, just as she did now. Slowly, her mask started to crumble.  
“I think we should sleep”, Scatty then said and turned to the other side, hoping that Jeanne would just lay down again and forget about it.  
“No”, Jeanne replied suborn, “Tell me what’s on your mind!”  
“Jeannette, go to sleep!”  
“Not before you tell me what’s suddenly going on with you! Since this morning, you are acting weird! Is it because I was riding out with Orléans this morning and not with you? Is it because I went to the two services and left you alone? Tell me what I did that you feel like you have to act like this!”  
Jeanne's voice suddenly sounded pleading, and she shifted in her position, grabbing her shirt to cover herself up. “Tell me what’s going on with you, so I can help you!”  
But Scatty remained silent, not daring to speak. None of these actions caused her behaviour, it was more about what Jeanne had said around midday the past day: I will be caught by the English.  
The vampire had thought she would have more time with the girl, as the hooded man had suggested.

Vividly, Scatty remembered the day when the hooded man with the hook had visited her in her castle. It had rained and he had left pools of water on her beautiful carved stone floor. It had ruined the stonework and all Scatty had wanted to do were kill the men for it.  
“What do you want?!” she had snapped, “You’re ruining my floor!”  
“I wouldn’t take the mouth to full, shadow”, the men had replied, “I am here for I need your service is an important matter.”  
“What could be that important, that you can’t solve yourself with that hook as a hand?”  
“Are you familiar with Merlin’s prophecies?”  
“Come to a point.”  
“There is a girl in France, she is important for our future. You need to train her. She is important to our future.”  
Scatty had raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. “A girl? A humani girl is important for our future?”  
“Yes. She plays a role in it. Listen Scathach. I would’ve let you know that by your grandmother, but this is important. More important than all this.”  
“What will I have to help you with this?”

The man had looked at her with narrowed eyes. “She could be the student you are longing for. Think about it. A female warrior, trained by you, the best warrior the mortal world has ever known. This girl has visions. She will need the training to survive the fight in France, which she will enter in a few years. She will die the instant she’ll step on the battlefield. Besides that, she has a silver aura. Scathach, please consider this chance of doing your part in saving the world!”  
“But she is no twin? How important can she be?” Scathach rose from her wooden throne and walked towards the man, holding a distance between them.  
“She is very important, trust me. Abraham himself told me. I was there when he discovered her lifeline within the others.”

He had not been wrong. Working with Jeanne had been more than easy. The girl was fast minded and learned fast. Jeanne was a tomboy, passioned with a strong will, something Scathach favoured as much as she favoured good weapons. It had taken the warrior a few days to break through to the young girl, who first thought of her as of a demon.  
“I’ll help you with your mission”, the Shadow had told her.  
“But my saints never told me they would send me help in form of you…” Jeanne had replied, taking a few steps back from the red-haired girl. “You could be sent by the devil. He is very tricky when he collects souls.”  
If there was something the Shadow had no use for, then it was religious. She’d never quite understood the cult around it, the practice of it. “I am no demon, Jeannette. But I am also no angel, nor am I a saint. But let god has sent me to help you free France from the English. It is gods will that France is free form the English and the dauphin on the throne.” The girl listened up and her huge grey eyes lit up with something the warrior know was passion. Scathach continued to talk. “But you need training, Jeannette. I am here to train you and I will help you until the very end. I will teach you some military techniques, combat training. I’ll teach you how to handle a sword and how to write a horse. You can trust me. With my help, you’ll be able to bring victory to the French.”  
After that, Jeanne was willing to learn everything from her.

Around two summers had passed, and Scatty slowly broke through to Jeanne. She had built herself a small cabin in the woods near a small chapel, where Jeanne often was found praying. The two girls even grow closer and Jeanne would spend serval days in a row with the Shadow.

“Scathach.”  
Her friend's voice woke her from her memories and she turned her head in the direction. Jeanne's face was still a mask of concerns. It wasn’t fair, Scathach know, but how could she explain her feelings to the French girl without sounding weak?  
“I.. just remembered how we met”, the warrior said then, carefully choosing her words.  
Jeanne relaxed a little. “But you look sad”, she then answers.  
There was no way back now, and Scatty sat up, knees to her chest. “I am afraid I am going to lose you. And I don’t want to.”  
Jeanne's face softened and she moved closer to her friend. “Is it because I told you I will be captured?” She saw her friend nodding. “You don’t need to be afraid of that. God knows what he is doing.”  
“I can sense that something terrible is going to happen, Jeanne.”  
Thanks to her already long live, Scathach had learned to read signs and listen to her institution (even if she would still end up doing almost the exact opposite of it). Knowing, that her friend will be captured anytime soon, Scatty grew more aware of their surroundings, and the feeling of something bad happening… The hooded man had even hinted at it.

“Scatty, I promise you, nothing will bad will happened to me, for God and my saints will keep me safe.”  
Exactly that was something Scathach didn’t believe in. Sure, for Humanis, the whole church thing made sense, but for her? No. The Shadow knew about the origins of the Bible, even met a guy who wrote parts of it, and yet she couldn’t believe a single word in it. All she knew was, that it was very important to her friend, and she accepted it.

Silence ruled over the small room for a while. _“How can I protect her? How can I make sure she won’t get hurt at all? What will they do to her? Why hasn’t he told me more so I could prepare her for it?”_ Her mind took over and her thoughts raced in various directions, as suddenly she came up with something.  
“If there was a way to make sure you were protected, would you let me do it?” the Shadow asked.  
Jeanne nodded. “Of course. What way would this be?”  
“You know I am not a humani as you are. I have …. Relatives who could grant you…. Well, immortality.”

Jeanne couldn’t believe her ears. How could Scathach come up with such a wild thing? After all this time, the red-haired girl should know that she wasn’t afraid of leaving this world! She was safe in Gods hands, and if God decided to take her home, it would happen.  
“I wouldn’t want to be immortal”, Joan answered slowly, “It is unnatural and against the will of our Lord. If it pleases him to take me home, I am more than I will go with him.”  
“But I don’t want to lose you!” Scatty busted, bloodred tears rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you! Immortality would grant you a great life!”  
“You are not going to lose me, I promise.” Jeanne pulled her into a tight hug, “But immortality isn’t what I choose.” Ending the hug, the girl brushed away Scatty’s tears in a gentle motion. “You know that I love you, right?”  
“Y-yeah”, the warrior mumbled, unable to form more words.  
“I will never leave you completely. Even when I am not around, I am and will be with you. There”, Jeanne pointed to Scatty's heart.  
“You made me cry!” the red-haired woman let out a shaky laugh, but Jeanne knew what she wanted to say: _“I love you.”_ Smiling, she pulled the Shadow into a hug again, before kissing her.

In that night, Scathach the Shadow decided to do everything in her power she could to keep Jeanne safe, no matter what.


End file.
